HP on Broadway
by lil t bklyn1
Summary: a whole array of songfics dedicated to my fave ship. R/H! please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

hey! this is my first harry potter fic ever. its gonna be all songfics. i hope you like it.  
  
HP on broadway  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. JKR does. i dont own "If You're Not The One" either. Daniel Bedingfield does  
  
~~:If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?   
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?   
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all:~~  
  
Ronald Weasley was sitting in his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower thinking about a certain bushy-haired, bookworm named Hermione Granger.  
  
"Why can't I just tell her?" Ron said to himself. "It's been 4 years. I only have 2 years left to tell her. I mean, It's already 5th Year for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Just then, his best friend since first year walks in. None other than The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.   
  
"Whats wrong mate?" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh nothing. Just sulking over my good-for-nothing life!" Ron spat back.   
  
"Hey, I was just trying to help! You're probably just thinking about Hermione..."  
  
Ron looked surprizingly at Harry.   
  
"What did you say?" Ron asked.   
  
"I said that you're probably just thinking about Hermione" Harry replied.   
  
"H-how do you know?"   
  
"What? Am I right?" "Uhh...umm...maybe?"   
  
"Ron, I already know."   
  
"What?! How?! I never told anyone!"   
  
"It's pretty obvious you know."   
  
"Who else knows?"   
  
"Just about the whole school."  
  
Ron looked at Harry in awe. "You know Harry? I just had a sudden urge to go tell Hermione my feelings." Ron stated. "Then you go do that Ron." 'The only thing is..I just hope he doesn't get his heart broken.' Harry thought.  
  
~~:I never know what the future brings  
  
but I know you're here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
and I hope you are the one I share my life with...:~~  
  
Ron walked into the common room to find Hermione perched on the couch in front of a pile of books.   
  
"Umm..'Mione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yes Ron?" Hermione replied without looking over her books.   
  
"Can I talk to you? In private? It's very important."   
  
"Sure Ron."   
  
Hermione pushed her books aside and motioned for Ron to take the seat next to her.   
  
"What do you want to talk to me about Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well...It's just that...I...umm....I really...uhh...l-l-like you...alot..." Ron couldn't believe he had just said that to the girl he loved.  
  
"I like you alot too Ron." Hermione smiled.   
  
"No..you don't understand. I LIKE you not just like but like-like...more than a friend type of like." Ron had his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
"Oh..um..well...I'm very flattered Ron but...I just can't. I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." Hermione answered.  
  
~~:I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?:~~  
  
Ron's stomach had fallen to the floor and he was getting dizzy. "No Hermione. It's ok."   
  
Hermione had noticed that Ron was starting to cry. Before long, a tear had rolled down his cheek. He ran up to the boy's dormitory and flopped on his bed.  
  
"Well, I see things didn't go as planned." Harry said. "I'll just leave you be. I guess I'll go hang out with Ginny then."   
  
With that, Harry had walked out of the dormitory.  
  
'I'll recover. I don't need her. I'll find someone else. I can't let it bother me.' Ron thought to himself as he cried himself to sleep  
  
~~:If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?:~~  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up to find a note on the side of his bed. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm so sorry about yesterday. All I want right now is to be friends. I wish I could make it up to you somehow.  
  
Anyway, I will see you down at breakfast. I hope you did your Potions homework.   
  
Love From, Hermione  
  
Ron crumpled it up and threw it out the window. "I can't believe her. She probably has feelings for that Bulgarian git Vicky."  
  
He got changed into his school robes and went down to breakfast.  
  
~~:I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life:~~  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry greeted. "Hello Ron." Hermione took a try at talking to him but it didn't work. "Hey Harry." Ron said, completly ignoring Hermione.  
  
Ron ate a quick breakfast. "If you excuse me, I must get my broom to go to quidditch tryouts. Coming Harry?" "Uhh...sure Ron. Coming too Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"Sure Harry."   
  
~~:I don't wanna run away but I can't take it , I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?:~~  
  
While Ron was in the air, waiting to tryout, all he could think about was Hermione.   
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" the captain Angelina Johnson called out. "YOU'RE UP!"   
  
Ron did extreamly well against Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.   
  
"The new Keeper will be announced tomorrow morning in the common room before breakfast."  
  
With that, Ron and Harry went into the changing rooms.   
  
"Ron, why have you been ignoring Hermione all day?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she doesn't know what she put me through." Ron replied. "But the sad thing is...I miss her. I miss the way she would laugh at my jokes, yell at me for doing something stupid...to tell you the truth Harry, I think I still love her."  
  
~~:'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
You know my heart is by your side:~~  
  
Harry and Ron walked out of the changing rooms to find a thinking Hermione. '  
  
I wonder what she could be thinking about...then again, when ISN'T she thinking?' Ron chuckled out loud.  
  
"Whats so funny Ron?" Harry asked. "Oh nothing." Ron said.   
  
"Come on Harry, Ron. We have Transfiguration assignments to do." Hermione said.  
  
Harry and Ron followed behind Hermione.   
  
'I love it when she bosses us around...' Ron thought. He had a dazed look on his face.   
  
When they got into the castle and into the Gryffindor common room, Ron asked Hermione if he could talk to her.   
  
"Hermione, tell me the real reasons why." Ron asked.  
  
"Why what Ron?" Hermione answered.  
  
"Why you can't love me."  
  
"Because I don't think you're the one. I don't think you're made for me."  
  
"If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?"  
  
With that, Ron walked away, leaving Hermione speechless.  
  
~~:I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I dont understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way I can stay in your arms?:~~  
  
well, thats the first chappie of my songfic story. i really hope you liked it. do you see the purple button at the bottom of the screen?  
  
push on it and review! no flames please! this is my first harry potter fic ever. believe me...i tried. 


	2. Hermione's turn

umm...hey...i seemed to have only gotten 4 reviews...but thanks to those whom reviewed. this is the second chapter to my story. Hermione is gonna sing the chorus so...yea...basically its Hermione singing. Well here it is. Chapter 2! o...btw, H- means Hermione singing  
  
Disclaimer: *bawls like a little baby* NOOO! I WANT HARRY POTTER! BUT I DONT OWN IT!!! Kelly Clarkson owns the song "Miss Independent" too...*sniff*  
  
HP on Broadway  
  
Hermione Granger is speechless after the outburst Ron had. "Why do I feel so horrible about it?" Hermione asked herself. "It's almost like I...no...I can't.."  
  
H- "Miss Independent  
  
Miss Insufficient  
  
Miss Keep Your Distance  
  
Miss On Her Own  
  
Miss Almost Grown  
  
Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Phone"  
  
While singing, Hermione walks out of the portrait hole. "It's not possible. I can't be..in...love..with..Ronald Weasley..."  
  
~~:So by keepin her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss Aprehensive  
  
Said ooh.. She fell in love:~~  
  
She turned the corner of the corridor and ran into Ron. She had a fluttery feeling in her stomach and her heart started to beat faster. "H-hi Ron." she stammered. Ron just walked away.  
  
She continued to walk.  
  
H- "What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
She reached the Astronomy tower and sat there looking at the stars. "Accio, Broomstick!" she muttered. "Well, I'm going to have to try this sooner or later." She kicked off the ground and was in the air. She continued to sing to the night's sky.  
  
H- "When Miss Independence walked away  
  
I'm so glad I finally feel.....  
  
What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
Flying as slow as possible as not to fall off, she thinks about Ron. "His smile, his hair, those swimming pools he calls eyes...*sigh*.." she said. 'No Granger. Do NOT think like that. He's your best friend...or is he?'  
  
H- "Miss Independent  
  
Miss Insufficient  
  
Miss Keep Your Distance  
  
Miss On Her Own  
  
Miss Almost Grown  
  
Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Phone"  
  
Hermione starts flying over the Dark Forest. "It's time to turn around." she said. "I can't keep thinking about Ron like this...but his cute face..."  
  
~~:So by keepin her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss Aprehensive  
  
Said ooh.. She fell in love:~~  
  
She arrives at the Astronomy tower once again and touches down on the broom. She puts it away and starts walking back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
H- "What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
  
  
Hermione tries to be very quiet considering the time it is. 'You know Granger? I think you should be studying instead of thinking about Ron.' "Bugger off self-concience. This is NOT the time."  
  
H- "When Miss Independence walked away  
  
Im so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
She makes it back to Gryffindor tower safely. She enters the Prefects room to find everyone already asleep. Surprisingly (A/N: not really...this IS her singing the whole chappie), she is still singing but in a very low tone of voice.  
  
H- "Miss Independent  
  
Miss Insufficient  
  
Miss Keep Your Distance  
  
Miss On Her Own  
  
Miss Almost Grown  
  
Miss Never Let A Man Help Her Off Her Phone"  
  
As a prank, Hermione creates a stuffed animal of a white ferret and places it next to Malfoy's bed.   
  
"Heh heh heh..." she chuckles.  
  
~~:So by keepin her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little Miss Aprehensive  
  
Said ooh.. She fell in love:~~  
  
She removes her cloak and shoes, grabs her PJs and heads over to the bathroom. Still singing. (A/N: when will it stop?!...i dunno..u tell me...)  
  
H- "What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
She changes for bed in the Prefects bathroom. When she walks out, she's still singing.   
  
She climbs into bed, hoping to have dreams of the Weasley she loves. She closes her eyes.  
  
H- "When Miss Independence walked away  
  
Im so glad I finally feel...  
  
What is the feelin takin over?  
  
Thinkin no one could open the door  
  
Surprise  
  
It's time  
  
To Feel  
  
Whats Real  
  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye  
  
Old You  
  
When Love.. when love is true"  
  
And with that, she goes to sleep. 


	3. Can't Help It!

heyyyy!!!!! sorry for the lack of updating. last week of school and im stoked!  
  
i have fans! yay! and this cute guy in my skool signed my yearbook AND gave me his SN so im happy!  
  
heres my new installment to HP on Broadway! by the way...H- iz Hermione singin, R- iz Ron singin R/H-- is both of them singin and H/G-- is Harry and Ginny singin. they're mostly background tho...  
  
HP on Broadway Chapter 3  
  
Ron and Hermione both got very nice rests...until the overcoming power of singing rushed through their bodies. "Mate? Are you ok?" Harry asked Ron. "Y-y-yea...w-why?" Ron replied. "You're trembling to death." "I CAN'T HELP IT!" Ron yelled. He ran out of the common room yelling. Ginny came down into the common room. "Can't help what?" She asked the blank-minded Harry. "Oh, nothing. He's been trembling all morning. Maybe it's still because of Hermione." He replied. "No...I don't think it's that. Hermione was the same way all morning. She's sitting in her dorm, on her bed, looking at a picture of Ron. I wonder why..." Then, Ginny and Harry turned to face each other and gave each other wide smiles.  
  
R- (A/N: hes in the corridors and hermione is in her dorm)   
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
H- Shall I say?  
  
Would it be a sin?  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
H/G-- Like a river flows   
  
To the sea   
  
So it goes  
  
Somethings are meant to be  
  
R/H-- Take my hand (Take my hand)  
  
Take my whole life too (Whole life too)  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Ron had been heard singing by Draco Malfoy (A/N: hubba hubba! hehe!). "Weasley? That was you? I thought it was a dying giraffe!" Malfoy cracked. "Hehehe...No...I'm having a bad day Malfoy so if you don't want to get the dung knocked out of you, you best be moving along." Ron retorted. "Ohhhh...I'm shaking in my wee little robes!" "You may not really be doing that but tell me, why is there a wet stain on your pants?" "Huh?" CRACK! Malfoy got punched square in the jaw and fell to the floor. "Now then, where was I?" Ron said, smiled and walked away.  
  
R/H-- Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love with you   
  
H/G-- Like a river flows (Oooh)  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Somethings are meant to be  
  
Hermione was sitting on her bed, looking at a picture of the trio but staring at one particular person. Ron. (A/N: wow...that required alotta thinkin eh?) "Why couldn't I just have accepted you when I had the chance?" Hermione said. "I wonder what he could possibly be doing right now. Probably not thinking of me. Maybe thinking of Lavender? No.." Hermione just couldn't get him out of her head. "Maybe I really DO love him...No..not love. Just...like." 'Face it girl. You're fallin for him!' Hermione's concience came into play. "ARGHHH!" Hermione yelled aloud. "GO AWAY YOU STUPID CONCIENCE!". Luckily, it left and Hermione wen back to looking at the picture.  
  
R- Take my hand (Take my hand)  
  
Take my whole life too (Whole life too)  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
H- Take my hand (Take my hand)  
  
Take my whole life too (Whole life too)  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
R/H-- For I can't help falling in love with you   
  
R-- Like a river flow  
  
Thats the way it goes  
  
I just can't help falling in love with you   
  
H/G-- Like a river flows  
  
Thats the way it goes   
  
I just can't help it  
  
Fallin in love with you  
  
H- Like a river flow   
  
Thats the way it goes   
  
I just can't help falling in love with you  
  
R/H-- Like a river flows  
  
Thats the way it goes  
  
I just can't help it  
  
~Fallin' in love with you ~  
  
After all the singing, Ron returned to the common room and met up with Harry and Hermione. "Hey you guys. Ready for dinner?" Ron asked them. "Yea." Harry replied. "What about you 'Mione?" Ron turned to ask her. "Uhh...umm..yea..sure." Hermione said, turning away to hide so Ron wouldn't see her blush. 'By god...I AM falling for him.' Hermione thought. "Well then, lets go!" Harry said. And they left the common room for dinner.  
  
thats all i have for you today! the cute guy iz online so..im gonna try to talk to him without trippin up. REVIEW! ILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE AND THE EXTRA BATTER!  
  
later dayz! 


	4. Embaressed

Don't kill me!! I'm so sorry! Writers block....  
  
Anyways...here's the next chapter to my installment. I don't own the songs. Savage Garden and Cold do.  
  
Ron started to pile food onto his plate. He started to shake. "O-oh n-no...n-not ag-again!" "What is it Ron?"  
  
Harry asked. "I-it's ha-happening a-again!"  
  
Ron turned towards Hermione who was writing a letter to Viktor Krum.   
  
R - "Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
  
And I am taken to a place  
  
Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings  
  
Take up shelter in the base of my spine  
  
Sweet like a chica cherry cola  
  
I don't need to try to explain  
  
I just hold on tight and If it happens again  
  
I may move so slightly to the arms  
  
And the lips and the face  
  
Of The Human Cannonball that  
  
I need to I want you..."  
  
"Ron..What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing?!"   
  
Ron had started to dance. The whole Great Hall started to giggle.  
  
R - "Come stand a little bit closer  
  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
  
You'll never know what hit you when  
  
I get to you"  
  
"Umm...Ron...you can stop now. You're scaring me." his little sister Ginny said.   
  
By now, the Great Hall was laughing extreamly loud.  
  
R - "Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
  
Ooh I'd die to find out"  
  
"Ro--whoa!" Hermione yelled. Ron had picked her up out of her seat and started dancing with her.  
  
Colin Creevey went over to them and started taking pictures. "Wow. This is great material! Keep it up!" he said.  
  
R - "I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
  
Getting comfy getting perfect is what I live for  
  
But a look and then a smell of perfume  
  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
  
And I don't know what I'm in for  
  
Conversation has a time and place in the interaction  
  
Of a lover and a mate but the time of talking  
  
Using symbols, using words can be likened  
  
To a deep sea diver who is swimming with a raincoat"  
  
Ron's hand flailed around and knocked over Hermione's ink.  
  
"Ron! You ruined my letter!" Hermione exclaimed. By now, Harry had started to laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry..but I really don't think he cares right now!" Harry said, while trying to breathe for air.  
  
R - "Come stand a little bit closer  
  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
  
You'll never know what hit you when  
  
I get to you  
  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
  
Ooh I'd die to find out  
  
Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but  
  
Ooh I'd die to find out"  
  
Hermione was beginning to get very angry. "RONALD WEASLEY! WILL YOU CUT IT OUT?!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The song stopped immediately. "Um..Hermione...I'm really sorry." Ron said, wincing.   
  
"Sorry?! SORRY?! You embarrased me in front of the WHOLE SCHOOL and all you can say is sorry?!?!"  
  
Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, followed shortly by Ron. He, however walked out onto the grounds.   
  
He felt another song coming on.  
  
R - "Wanna love ya,   
  
Wanna bug ya,   
  
Wanna squeeze ya,   
  
Stupid girl,  
  
Wanna touch ya,  
  
Wanna take ya,  
  
Wanna shaunt ya,  
  
Stupid girl,"  
  
"How could she do that to me?! I swear, that girl makes me so mad!" Ron yelled to himself.  
  
R - "I cant take this, born to break this,  
  
Shes going away, (she's going away)  
  
Whats wrong with my life today,  
  
Shes going away, (she's going away)  
  
Whats wrong with my life today,  
  
Stupid Girl,   
  
Stupid Girl,"  
  
"I think I'll go for a run." Ron said. He started to run. Along the way, he found a rock to sit on, facing the sunset.   
  
He buried his face in his hands.  
  
R - "Im a loner,  
  
Im a loser,  
  
Im a winner in my mind,  
  
Im a bad one,  
  
Im a good one,  
  
Im a sick one with a smile,  
  
I cant take this, born to break this,"  
  
He stared at the sun and watched it go down.   
  
"Wow. This would be wonderful if there was someone else here." He said to the cool, night air.   
  
R - "Shes going away, (she's going away)  
  
Whats wrong with my life today??  
  
Stupid Girl..."  
  
At those final words, Ron trudged back to the castle to turn in.   
  
"I really hope those outbursts don't happen like that again." 


End file.
